dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Book One
Dimensions Book One: Links is the first book in the Dimensions series. It continues on from where Digimon Tamers left off, as the Tamers venture to retrieve their Digimon from the Digital World, whilst strange forces, unexpressed feelings and computer viruses hang in the background. The Book features ten chapters in its original form. It is currently in the middle of being rewritten. Plot Chapter One: Hazard Virus The Digimon escape from deletion on the Digital Plane, thanks to Guilmon's timely and unexpected Digivolution. Takato, meanwhile, discovers a document in his computer that was not supposed to be there, a personal one. On his way to return it to its rightful owner, he discovers the portal. He immediately phones Rika, who in turn phones Henry on the discovery. The three come together and discuss the best course of action. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Two: You’ve Got Some Convincing To Do Takato and the others go home, to inform their parents of their decisions. Henry manages to convice his father to provide aid to them. Takato and Rika encounter problems with telling their parents and decide not to do so. Takato tries to hide the thumbstick with the document inside from Rika, and succeeds, but arouses Rika's suspicions. The three meet up once again at Guilmon's hideout, but their parents arrive just in time. Rika argues with her mother, before leaving in anger though the portal. Takato recieves his parents blessings and entered the portal in an attempt to catch Rika. Henry stays long enough to witness Ryo's arrival, and receive the new Digital Navigators, D-Navs for short from Yamaki before following his friends. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Three: The New And Reformatted Digital World Takato lands in the Digital Plane in an unfortunate position - on top of Rika, which earns him a smack. Rika soon discovers the presence of Ryo, much to her displeasure. They soon discover the Digital World has changed, leaving Ryo next to useless as the supposed guide. They get a ride on a passing Locomon, where Rika confronts him about his newfound feelings for her but they stop when Takato says he doesn't love her. The two end up stuck at the end of the train when the door shuts on them. They have another talk about Rika herself. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Four: Rabbit Reunion The train enters a greenish substance that supposedly separates the planes. Takato gallantly and daringly grabbed Rika's hand to prevent them from flying out. The train comes to a sudden halt and Takato finds himself in the very same position as before, except this time Rika didn't hit him. The foursome get off the train and travels the Forest Plane on foot. The ground was suddenly stuck by an earthquake and Takato lands himself in the already very familiar position. They face the source of the quake: a Tyrannomon. Henry and Ryo run, but Takato and Rika stay behind. Takato's eyes turn red at the Tyrannomon, but Rika does not notice and gets a shock for pulling Takato up. They find themselves surrounded by a dozen Tyrannomon. To their surprise, they found Monodramon, MarineAngemon and Terriermon there as well. The team Digivolves and fight the Tyrannomon, who Digivolves as well into MasterTyrannomon. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Five: The Mon Who Didn't Cry Help Takato and Rika, having been separated from the group, end up meeting with Guilmon. They meet up with the remaining Digimon as well, with the exception of Renamon. They encounter a Deltamon which Guilmon Digivolves to fight. Deltamon is defeated and Rika stalks off to find Renamon on her own. The chapter continues to show Kazu, Kenta and Jeri at Matsuki bakery as they look for Takato. It ends with them planning to go to Henry's and Rika's houses to check on them. The duo walk on in silence. They reach a small settlement and find Renamon there, in less than fit condition. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Six: Find Her, Find Out, Fall Out The two separated groups meet, with Riley finding out Takato's little secret, courtesy of Guilmon. Meanwhile, in the Real World, the Internet chatrooms are being monitored by Hypnos, and any harmful conversation is dispelled by Riley under the alias of Yelir. Renamon reveals to Rika what she had done to end up in her current state. Takato bribes Guilmon into keeping silent. Rika tells Renamon about her argument with her mother, but Renamon gets suspicious that Rika is hiding something. Rika and Ryo get into a fight when they meet, where Rika leaves the group yet again. The countdown to the Arc starts. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Seven: Fiery Blood, Icy Heart Takato and Guilmon chase Rika to a snow covered mountain intending to console her. Meanwhile a mysterious being lands in the sandy lower level of the digital world. In the real world Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta become suspicious of the other tamers absence. To cheer herself up Rika sings her song, {`the promise of the setting sun`} which Takato overhears and they share there first kiss. The two tamers with there digimon partners head back to meet the others and the ark; while Takato wonder’s who he really likes Rika or Jeri? Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Eight: Countdown to Chaos Rika and Takato continue their hasty journey to catch the Ark, whilst Henry waits nervously in the lower level with Ryo. In the real world Tamers and parents alike gather to wait for arrival of the Ark. Kyuubimon arrives at the Ark carrying the two Tamers just as the it takes off. By a miracle, Takato grows glowing red wings to carry himself and his friends to their only way home at the last moment. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Nine: Reality Return As the four tamers return with the Digimon, the partner-less Jeri watches the reunions sadly. Rika makes up with her mother. Jeri reacts badly to the idea of resurrecting Leomon. Henry asks his sensei for advice on Jeri’s problem and comes away knowing what to do. However, he and Terriermon accidentally spot Takato and Rika meeting in the park to return the diary entry, and discover their secret relationship. But Takato later receives some harrowing news: Rika has disappeared. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Ten: Hello Tamer As the whole of East Shinjuku freezes and Rika is kidnapped by the resurrected IceDevimon, Takato shows unexpected and unexplainable supernatural powers, and rescues Rika by deleting the digimon with a powerful red energy, as Chaos introduces himself. In Hypnos, the destroyed Leomon is restored and soon forgives Impmon for killing him. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Eleven: Epilogue - Rika’s Diary Part One A short look at Rika`s diary, covering the events of the thirteen months between 'Hello Tamer' and the beginning of Book Two. Link to Chapter: Here Plot (Rewrite of Book One) Characters (in order of appearance) * Guilmon (as Gigimon at first) * Renamon (as Viximon at first) * Terriermon (as Gummimon at first) * Cyberdramon (as Hopmon at first) * Guardromon (as Kapurimon at first) * MarineAngemon * Lopmon (as Kokomon at first) * Impmon (as Yaamon at first) * Calumon * Takato Matsuki * Mie Matsuki * Takahiro Matsuki * Seiko Nonaka * Rika Nonaka * Henry Wong * Suzie Wong * Janyu Wong (AKA Tao) * Mitsuo Yamaki * Rumiko Nonaka * Ryo Akiyama * Locomon * Tyrannomon (multiple) which digivolve to MasterTyrannomon * Deltamon * IceDevimon * Kazu Shioda * Kenta Kitagawa * Riley Ootori * Tally Onodera * Jeri Katou * Gekomon * Otammamon * Sensei Chou * Rinchei Wong (referred to mistakenly as a girl in the original version of this book) * Mayumi Wong * Shizue Katou * Chaos * Harmony * Ai Terada * Mako Terada * Gorou Mizuno (AKA Shibumi) * Rob McCoy (AKA Dolphin) * Rai Aishuwarya (AKA Curley) * Babel * Daisy * Chiaki Konaka * Leomon Continuity * Takato winces when remembering Megidramon, who first appeared in Episode 34, Lionheart. * The name of the Hazard Virus is a direct reference to the Hazard, which is eventually revealed as its cause. * Rika notes that she is destiny's play toy, an ironic foreshadowing of her daughter, Rey, the Tenth Angel of Destiny. * Tibo Village would later appear in sequel books several times. * This book features the first appearance of Digital Watch, a chatroom in the Dimensions universe devoted to keeping track of Digimon and those associated with them. It would develop beyond a chatroom in the following books. * It is clear in this story that, in the Dimensions universe, the events of the movie The Runaway Digimon Express didn't take place. One or two elements of it, however, appear in this book, including Rika's song (Promise of the Setting Sun) and the Locomon. Trivia * Yelnir, seen during the Digital Watch chat, is, rather obviously, Riley Ootori, presumably working on behalf of Hypnos and monitoring Digital Watch. * A character by the name of Koji is studying with Henry's Sensei, Sensei Chou. This is a Digimon Frontier cameo. Thomas H. Norstein is also referred to as studying there, a Digimon Data Squad reference. * Jeri Katou's phone number is 080-2943-9427. * The character of Chiaki Konaka is a reference to the head writer of Digimon Tamers. Story Order Preceeded by: Nothing Succeeded by: Dimensions Book Two: Powers